


[Cover For] The Feud

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Found Family, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Meet the Family, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, Sunsets, Teen Romance, Teenagers, large family, lesbian flag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: "Christopher Pike wants the most adopted kids. S'chn T'gai Sarek wants the most adopted kids. It's a silly thing to have a feud over, but they do. Jim Kirk just wants to date S'chn T'gai Spock in Peace without his adopted dad and Spock's dad trying to force them apart."
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, James T. Kirk/Spock, Number One/Christopher Pike
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	[Cover For] The Feud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ughdotcom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Feud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571613) by [ughdotcom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom). 



[Tumblr Link](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/616330629820399616/marlinspirkhall-lineart-for-the-feud-by)

Full version

sarek clan closeup

dancing in front of the sun closeup

pike clan closeup


End file.
